Aislado del mundo
by souldarkalone
Summary: Cuando Sam es secuestrado a los dos años de edad , la vida de los Winchester se vino abajo , años y años de búsqueda que llevaron a nada y fueron perdiendo la esperanza hasta que 14 años después se encuentran con alguien que no esperaban pero deseaban encontrar hace mucho tiempo .
1. Chapter 1

**Aislado del mundo : capitulo 1**

* * *

Este fic es pre-series sera oscuro y pondré las advertencias en cada capitulo

Resumen: cuando Sam es secuestrado a los dos años de edad , la vida de los Winchester se vino abajo , años y años de búsqueda que llevaron a nada y fueron perdiendo la esperanza hasta que 14 años después se encuentran con alguien que no esperaban pero deseaban encontrar hace mucho tiempo .

* * *

1985 Kansas Lawrence

De , De! - llamo Sammy desde la caja de arena donde estaba jugando "-que quieres Sammy?" le pregunto Dean bastante molesto porque el quería jugar con los otros niños

-"De jugar con Sammy " dijo Sammy que tenia arena hasta en el pelo , -"no quiero jugar en la caja de arena porque eso es para bebes!" Dean contesto, pero al ver la cara triste de su hermanito Dean suspiro y dijo:

-"bueno esta bien termino de jugar con esos niños" y señalo donde estaban los otros chicos -"y vengo a jugar contigo , esta bien?"

Sammy con una sonrisa de hoyuelos le contesto -"yeah! De jugar con Sammy"

-"bueno espérame aquí que le voy a decir a papi que nos compre un helado así lo comes mientras yo termino de jugar"

Dean dejo a su hermano y se dirigió a su papá que estaba sentado y le pregunto "-papi nos compras un helado para mi y Sammy por favor?

Dean puso su propia mirada de cachorro que no era tan linda como la de Sam pero también tenia su propio efecto , John sonrió ante la mirada de su hijo y dijo -"ok pero cuidar a Sammy ,de acuerdo",-"si papá" dijo mientras corrió de nuevo al parque para jugar con los niños

John se fue a la tienda que estaba justo enfrente del parque para comprar el helado a sus hijos mientras pensaba en su esposa y lo mucho que la extrañaba y que estaría feliz por haber estado pasando mas tiempo con sus hijos y dejar un poco la caza , mientras tanto Dean jugaba con los niños y vigilaba de vez en cuando a su hermano .

Sammy que estaba construyendo tortitas de arena escucho a un hombre que estaba detrás de él se dio la vuelta y le sonrió como te llamas el hombre le pregunto -"Sammy y tu?"

"-yo me llamo Charlie ,y con quien estas Sammy?" tratando de no dar mucha información al niño a quien estaba observando desde hace rato y que quería para él, _podría ser la nueva mascota que estaba buscando con esos ojos inocentes y_... sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz del niño quien le dijo "-yo estoy con De y mi papi"

-"ah bueno es muy bueno pero ahora vas a tener un nuevo papi" el niño lo miro confundido y cuando comenzó a gritar por su padre , Charlie lo agarro y dijo "-tu te vienes conmigo" corriendo hacia el auto que tenia esperándolo

Dean estaba concentrado y se olvido de mirar a su hermano hasta que unos gritos lo alertaron miro hacia atrás y vio que un hombre llevo a su hermanito dentro de un coche

"- De ,De ! papi papi!" gritaba Sammy pero cuando Dean se acercaba ya era demasiado tarde el auto había arrancado a una velocidad impresionante, no sabia que hacer y empezó a llorar, fue su culpa que se llevaran a Sammy

John salio de la tienda con dos helados maldiciendo por la fila que había por comprar un maldito helado

Se estaba dirigiendo al parque cuando vio que Dean estaba llorando, de inmediato soltó los helados y corrió hacia su hijo

"-que pasa Dean que pasa? le dijo y Dean contesto sollozando -"p..papá se llevaron a S..sammy" y en ese momento John se desespero y miro por todas partes y no vio a su bebe por ningún lado

John agarro por los hombros a Dean y le dijo "-quien Dean quien se llevo a Sammy?

-"un auto, un hombre se lo llevo" y rompió a llorar mas fuerte

John no sabia que hacer así que tomo a Dean y se fue corriendo al impala y empezó a recorrer las calles en modo cazador pero no encontró nada , él no lo sabia aun, pero allí comenzaría una larga búsqueda .

Mientras que Dean se sentía culpable por todo , a pesar que su padre le dijo que no era su culpa , nunca pudo olvidar la cara de su hermanito bebe pidiendo por el y su padre para que lo salven.

tiempo presente

Dean se levanto jadeando por la pesadilla que tenia continuamente desde que se perdió a Sam se paso una mano por la cara para borrar la voz de su

hermano pidiendo ayuda y su rostro, su padre se había ido como siempre en otra cacería no hacia mas que otra cosa que cazar desde que Sam no estaba

pensaba que algo sobrenatural se lo había llevado, mientras pensaba eso se hizo una taza de café y la bebió rápidamente para agarrar una nota que había

dejado su padre la cual decía:

_Dean hay rastros de la criatura en el pueblo investigalos. están en las siguientes calles..._

termino de leer la nota y resoplo "-genial " dijo con sarcasmo para si mismo agarro su chaqueta de cuero y su arma la puso detrás , en sus pantalones .

Estaba dirigiéndose al estacionamiento cuando vio a un grupo de chicos tratando de robar su impala , corrió hacia ellos y les grito "-que diablos creen que están haciendo ?"

los chicos se quedaron mirando , mientras se dio cuenta de que no había mas nadie en el estacionamiento saco su arma y les amenazo "- la próxima vez que

los vea cerca de mi auto les pondré una maldita bala en sus cabeza de mierda" con eso los chicos salieron corriendo , y Dean volvió a guardar su arma con una

sonrisa se subió al impala "-oh bebé perdona que haya llegado antes " dijo mientras salia del estacionamiento para ir a investigar a esas casas .

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo Dean ya había terminado con casi todas las casas solo le faltaba una así que decidió que podía esperar mientras que podía

comer algo , se detuvo en un restaurante de mala muerte ,entro y se sentó cerca de la ventana , la camarera vino y le dijo"que vas a pedir guapo ?" Dean le

dio esas sonrisas de las suyas y le contesto

"- una hamburguesa y una cerveza " la camarera lo anoto en su libreta y se volteo a llevar la orden. Dean esperando el

pedido mientras su mente estaba pensando en Sam todo tipos de recuerdos le llegaron pero sobre todo el día que lo perdió y lo culpable e impotente hasta el

día de hoy ,una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos "- hamburguesa y cerveza" dijo la camarera que dejaba el pedido sobre la mesa y sonrió guiñándole un ojo a

Dean y se fue a atender a otros clientes .

Mientras comía su comida tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho como de angustia y emoción al mismo tiempo, pero no le dio importancia así que termino su

hamburguesa y salio del restaurante directo a su auto para entrevistar a las personas que vivían en la ultima a punto de golpear la puerta de la

casa cuando esa sensación llego a su pecho con mas fuerza que antes "mierda lo único que me falta es que me agarre un infarto " pensó mientras

se recomponía y golpeaba la puerta no hubo respuesta así que lo intento de nuevo , la puerta se abrió y lo atendió un hombre ¿si,que busca? le dijo Dean lo

miro _esta cara me parece conocida __pero de donde? _corto sus pensamientos respondiendo "- hola soy Dean Smith del periódico local y le quería hacer unas

preguntas sobre las muertes que estaban sucediendo en el pueblo" -bueno pase, adelante" hizo un gesto con la mano hacia dentro de la casa , Dean entro y

no pudo disimular el gesto de la cara ante el olor a alcohol , sexo y cigarrillos que había en lugar sin dejar de ver lo sucio que estaba, Dean se sentó y le dijo

"-así que señor...?" "- Benson , Charlie Benson" el hombre le contesto "-muy bien señor Benson que sabe sobre las muertes que están sucediendo en el

pueblo?".media hora después unos gemidos de lastima como si alguien estuviera llorando distrajeron la atención de Dean quien miraba hacia el pasillo , Charlie

vio la distracción del joven y se apresuro a decir "-no se preocupe que es el perro que esta enfermo y lo tengo que llevar al veterinario " Dean no se fió del

argumento del hombre había algo que no le gustaba así que después lo iba a averiguar "- creo que tengo información suficiente así que a sido de mucha ayuda"

Dean se levanto y mientras se dirigía a la puerta escucho mas gemidos "- bueno adiós "dijo Dean a toda prisa estrechando la mano al hombre y se dirigió de

nuevo al impala. Charlie se quedo ahí murmurado "- maldito muchacho no puede estar callado ni por un minuto yo le voy a enseñar a callarse cuando

le digo" y diciendo eso se saco el cinturón y camino hacia el pasillo.

Dean llego al motel , su padre ya había llegado y decidió tomar un baño antes de darle información que había recaudado de las personas del pueblo , estaba

tomando la ducha cuando dela nada el recuerdo de Sam siendo llevado por un hombre llego a su cabeza y allí se dio cuenta que el mismo hombre que había

entrevistado hoy era el que se llevo a Sammy , sabia que era el pudo haber sido pequeño pero aun así se acordaba perfectamente de la cara del tipo , _esos _

_sollozos__ que __escuche pudo haber sido Sammy _y con ese pensamiento fue suficiente salio del baño ya cambiado con su ropa y abrió la puerta del baño con fuerza

haciendo retumbar las paredes.

John estaba durmiendo cuando escucho un gran ruido lo despertó , enseguida entro en modo cazador agarrando su arma , vio a Dean caminando rápido por

toda la habitación agarrando las armas y revolviendo su bolso como loco , al no ver nada sobrenatural acechando la habitación ,John dejo su arma en la mesita

de noche y acerco rápidamente a Dean quien no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro murmurando insultos , cautelosa mente le pregunto "- Dean que

estas haciendo?" al no recibir respuesta de su hijo John no tuvo otra opción mas que gritar "- Dean que diablos estas haciendo?" Dean se dio vuelta y le

respondió "-Sammy , creo que encontré a Sammy"

John no sabia como responder y antes que dijera algo Dean lo interrumpió " -hoy fui a entrevistar a unas de las casas donde un hombre me había atendido ,

resulto extraño porque parece que lo conocía , entonces cuando le estaba preguntando sobre las muertes escucho unos sollozos que vienen desde el pasillo

entonces el tipo me dice que es el perro que esta enfermo , por supuesto yo no le creí , cuando llego aquí y estoy en la ducha me agarra esa maldita sensación

en el pecho queme estaba molestando todo el día y recordé el día cuando Sammy fue secuestrado y la cara del tipo era la misma del que fui a entrevistar hoy ,

claro era mas viejo pero era la misma" Dean termino de hablar y miro a su padre quien estaba con una cara que mostraba muchas emociones.

John se quedo allí estupefacto con la noticia todas las emociones corrían por él , angustia, ira ,felicidad y hasta un poco de miedo , esto para era recuperar un

poco la esperanza que había perdido hace años en los cuales se había ahogado en el alcohol y los recuerdos de su bebé perdido , pero ahora que Dean tenia

una pista de donde estaba , y estaba contento, claro tenia que ser Dean quien lo haya encontrado él no había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su

hermano,fue sacado de sus pensamientos con la voz de Dean que le decía "- ok , papa vamos o te quedas porque yo no me voy a detener para sacar de esa

maldita casa a Sammy " John dudo un poco sobre esto ellos necesitaban un plan, ademas podría ser que Dean se haya confundido así que le dijo"- Dean estas

seguro de que esta allí?" con esto Dean exploto y grito "- maldita sea papa estoy seguro que Sammy esta allí , ese hijo de puta lo tiene allí y si crees que me

vas a detener estas muy equivocado" paso por al lado de su padre cuando John lo agarro del brazo y le dijo severamente "-Dean cuidado con el tono en que

me hablas ya se que estas enojado pero si no tenemos un plan y vamos allí así no podremos sacar a Sammy de esa casa"Dean se libro del agarre de su padre

y lo pensó bien _eso era cierto ellos necesitaban un plan_ así que miro a su padre firmemente y le dijo "- bien , cual es plan".

Cerca de las ocho de la noche Dean y John se estacionaron fuera de la casa del señor Benson , no había movimiento en la casa o sonidos extraños si que se

bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia la casa , antes de abrir la puerta delantera con la ganzúa, John escucha unos ruidos que provenían desde el fondo de

la casa así que dejo la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Dean para ir , detrás de la casa había un cobertizo cerrado con cadenas Dean estaba a punto abrirla cuando

escucha de nuevo sollozos y ve que al costado del cobertizo había una pequeña ventana tapada con arbustos entonces Dean llama a su padre y le señalaba

ventana , John se agacha y corre los arbustos suficiente para que puedan ver , la imagen que vieron allí casi le rompió el corazón , en el suelos se encontraba

una persona desnuda acurrucada en el piso llorando y delante de el estaba el hombre que Dean había entrevistado con un cinturón en la mano ,

_"-eso te enseñara a no hacer ruido cuando yo te digo" _dijo el tipo , en ese momento Dean murmuró con los dientes apretados "-maldito hijo de puta" y cuando se

estaba levantándose su padre lo detuvo y le dijo "-cálmate Dean hay que esperar un poco mas " y esto para Dean fue el colmo ¿ su padre pidiendo que se

calme cuando ese hijo de puta estaba lastimando a su hermanito? "- no me voy a calmar una mierda papa ese maldito esta lastimando a Sammy y tu estas

pidiendo que me calme , te volviste loco?" "- Dean por favor solo espera hasta que..." las palabras de John fueron cortadas cuando los sollozos fueron mas

fuertes y volvieron a ver la ventana , esta vez la vista les rompió el corazón y al mismo tiempo estallar de ira , el hombre se había los pantalones y se estaba

acercando a la figura acurrucada en el piso mientras le decía "- ven aquí chico , papi le va a enseñar amor"en ese momento John y Dean no esperaron mas ,

patearon la puerta del cobertizo, que de un golpe se abrió el olor a sangre y materia fecal invadió sus narices pero no les importo , John y Dean apuntaron sus

armas a Charlie quien los miro enojado y dijo "- hey que diablos hacen ustedes no pueden estar aquí, esta es mi casa y..." fue cortado cuando Dean disparo el

arma en una de sus piernas cayendo instantáneamente "-cállate hijo de puta "y John le disparo en la otra pierna , mientras que Dean le disparo en ambos

brazos te voy a matar maldito pervertido hijo de puta y cuando le estaba por disparar en la cabeza , Charlie hablo jadeando "- no por favor no me maten , si

quieren lo podemos compartir" señalando con una mirada a la figura acurrucada del otro lado de la habitación , allí Dean se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo

el maldito mientras que John estallo de furia y descargo las balas de su arma en la cabeza del maldito insultándolo hasta el cansancio .

Dean se quedo allí como su padre le disparaba e insultaba al maldito que había secuestrado a Sam ,dejando su cabeza hecha un desastre irreconocible _tendría_

_que haberlo hecho sufrir __lentamente,matándolo y torturándolo hasta la muerte y ... _"-hey Dean estas bien " dijo su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos ,

miro hacia él tenia manchas de sangre en toda la camisa que se mezclaban con sudor y en su cara corría lagrimas " -si , si estoy bien" los sollozos intensos los

distrajo ,Dean de inmediato se dio vuelta y camino unos pasos agachándose hacia la figura que sollozaba que de hecho creía que era Sam ,no ,no creía tenia

que ser Sam , así que dio a su padre una mirada quien asintió con la cabeza entre las lagrimas y de nuevo a la figura , se aclaro la garganta y dijo despacio

"-Sammy?".

* * *

_nota de autor: este es mi primer intento de fanfic sobre la sobrenatural oh! como amo esa serie .Bueno espero que les guste aunque este capitulo se me hizo un poco largo voy a seguir escribiendo otros . Bueno comenten que les pareció y si es que he tenido errores díganmelo , y si debo continuar . gracias y besos! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**aislado del mundo: capitulo 2**

* * *

HOLA ! DE NUEVO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA ES QUE ESTUVE OCUPADA Y NO TUVE TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR ... EN FIN AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO NUEVO, QUE LO DISFRUTEN

**spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn**

"-Sammy?" pregunto Dean de nuevo mientras alcanzaba con una mano para tocar a Sam pero simplemente fue un error ya que se estremeció lejos de él

"-vamos sammy soy Dean te acuerdas de mi ?" viendo que no estaba funcionando pensó entonces en usar el apodo que utilizaba Sam cuando lo llamaba de pequeño

"- soy yo Sammy , soy De ,tu hermano mayor" en ese momento en la cabeza de Sam algo hizo clic y se dijo a si mismo _es De ese era mi De que vino a salvarme y hacer todo bien _entonces cuando Dean se dio vuelta para mirar a su padre y darse por vencido de que Sam no lo reconocería ,fue cuando lo escucho aunque había sido suave casi inaudible , si había escuchado la palabra que había esperado hace tanto tiempo "-De?"

En ese momento el corazón de Dean latía con fuerza y se dio la vuelta y vio la mirada que nunca olvidaría , ojos de cachorro de color verde avellana lo miraban con cuidado aunque con una inspección rápida le daban ganas de llorar con todos los moretones y rastros de lagrimas que tenían y sin ninguna duda los reconoció esos ojos eran de Sam , y no podía creer que lo había encontrado,

"-si soy yo Sammy , soy De" dijo mientras se acercaba a Sam y lo tiraba en un abrazo , sintió el cuerpo de Sam tensarse y gimió ante la muestra de cariño

Mientras tanto John miraba a sus hijos con lagrimas en sus ojos pensó en acercarse pero decidió quedarse ahí al no saber como reaccionaria Sam , Dean lo saco del abrazo a su hermano y lo miro , Sam estaba cansado y se sentía mareado vio que su hermano lo acunaba a en su pecho y lo miraba entonces dijo "De vino a salvar a Sammy" y con un intento de sonrisa se dio paso a la oscuridad,

"no, no ,no Sammy por favor contesta , Sammy!" grito Dean mientras trataba de despertar a Sam y a la vez un poco confundido por el modo de hablar de su hermano que se parecía al de un niño pequeño ,

Al ver lo que estaba pasando John corrió hacia ellos y tomo el pulso de Sam , y sabiendo que solo se había desmayado trato de tranquilizar a Dean que seguía tratando de despertar a su hermano, "-hey Dean mírame, solo esta desmayado " pero Dean no escuchaba sino que siguió sacudiendo a Sam para despertarlo diciéndose así mismo que no se iba a morir justo ahora que lo había encontrado ,

Entonces a la ver que no estaba funcionando John se seco las lagrimas y agarro a Dean con las dos manos y le dijo firmemente "-mírame Dean solo esta desmayado pronto se va a despertar" y por ultimo suavizo su voz viendo la cara de desesperación que tenia su hijo mayor "-pero ahora es necesario sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo al motel donde es seguro , así que déjame que lo cargue hasta el impala ", "-pero papá no puedo dejarlo , no lo voy a dejar " dijo Dean obteniendo un abrazo mas fuerte sobre Sam ,

"- Mira Dean..." empezó a hablar cuando de repente escucho ruidos provenientes de la parte superior de la casa , "-mierda , bueno Dean quédate aquí y espera que yo vuelva , voy a revisar si hay alguien arriba , cuida de Sammy " Dean asintió con una expresión de determinación en su cara , nadie ni nadie se iba a llevar a Sam de sus brazos sin pasar por él primero,

John subió las escaleras pasando por los pasillos , en todo momento llevando su modo cazador para que todos sus sentimientos desborden y termine rompiendo con él , al doblar una esquina del pasillo había una puerta entreabierta y escucho que los ruidos provenían de allí ,

Así que asegurando firmemente la pistola en sus manos , empujo suavemente la puerta y al mismo tiempo desearía que no lo hubiera hecho porque la escena que vio le hizo querer vomitar y llorar de rabia , tristeza culpa y un montón de otros sentimientos malos , allí en un sillón estaba un hombre tal vez la misma edad que él mirando y masturbándose con un vídeo de su bebé ,que tenia los ojos vendados siendo violado brutalmente y golpeado por el hijo de puta que acabo de matar en el sótano ,

Entonces estallo de ira y así sin mas se acerco y apunto el arma en la cabeza del tipo que ahora lo miraba confundido parecía que estaba drogado "¡este es tu fin maldito bastardo hijo de puta! " dijo con una voz mortalmente fría y llena de ira ,allí mismo apretó el gatillo y termino con otra vida que había lastimado a su hijo ,

Al mirar alrededor de la habitación se dio cuenta de que en las paredes había fotos de su hijo desnudo , llorando , siendo golpeado o violado esa vista le repugno y era algo que quedaría en su memoria para el resto de su vida ,"lo siento Sammy , lo siento mucho por no poder protegerte como debía " susurro con voz temblorosa de la emoción , luego se dio vuelta y antes de irse de vuelta con sus hijos le dio dos tiros al televisor a modo que se calle porque no soportaba el dolor y los sollozos de su Sammy mientras esos bastardos lo lastimaban.

Dean escucho varios disparos desde el sótano pero se negó a dejar a Sammy para ir a ayudar a su padre, mientras miraba a Sam y le acariciaba el cabello sucio le susurro

"- Sammy no puedo creer que te haya encontrado , no sabes cuanto estuve esperando este momento nunca perdí la esperanza de que tal vez algún día te encontraría, papá puede de que si la haya perdido por que cuando desapareciste , eso lo rompió por dentro pero yo no, siempre supe que te tendría de nuevo y esta ves no te voy a dejar y te juro que te voy a proteger" mientras terminaba su promesa Dean se limpio una lagrima que corría en su rostro y observo algo raro , Sam tenia algo fuertemente contra su pecho _un trapo? _pensó , no era otra cosa así que decidió ver lo que era, poco a poco saco el objeto y al instante los soltó ,su corazón se rompió de culpa , era el oso de Sam , el que tuvo desde niño , el que lo molestaba todo el tiempo para que juegue con él, estaba roto y maltratado con el paso del tiempo pero aun así lo reconoció

_Puedo ser tan estúpido como para olvidar que Sam llevaba ese maldito osos a todas partes incluso el día en que el fue secuestrado? , ¿fui tan estúpido al olvidar que Sam llevo con él el oso el día que fue llevado delante de mi ?¿soy tan malo cuidando a Sam , soy tan malo siendo su hermano mayor?_

"Tal vez todo eso es verdad soy un pésimo hermano al dejar que te secuestren Sam y justo delante de mis ojos" murmuro en conclusión a sus pensamientos En ese instante vio algo que le llamo la atención , se dio cuenta que fue la cadena que unía a Sam a la pared "-hijo de puta" murmuro deseando que el bastardo que que secuestro a Sam estuviera vivo para matarlo lentamente , tomando una buena vista del tobillo magullado de Sam se dio cuenta de que fácilmente podría sacar la cadena por lo delgado que la pierna de Sam estaba , y así lo hizo quito suavemente la cadena y la arrojo a un lado

En ese momento John bajo las escaleras "- vamos Dean tenemos que irnos tenemos que llevarnos a Sammy al motel " dijo rápidamente y ayudando a Dean para cargar a Sam y así llevarlo hasta el impala , una vez fuera Dean noto que la casa largaba humo y se estaba incendiando pero no pregunto nada porque ya sabia quien lo había hecho pero cual fue la razón de su padre para terminar incendiando la casa? fue uno de sus pensamientos que luego lo aclararía preguntándole .

Así que subieron a su carga preciada en el asiento trasero , "- papá yo voy con Sam aquí atrás"dijo Dean que apoyo la cabeza de Sam en su regazo y paso un brazo protector por encima de él ,

John no dijo nada el realmente quiso ir atrás con su bebé pero sabia que era imposible con la sobreproteccion de Dean y que esto se volvería peor con el paso del tiempo ,"-papá creo que Sammy tiene un poco de frió , hay alguna manta o algo para mantenerlo caliente?" dijo Dean que sintió los temblores de Sam en su piel fría , " - toma Dean esto servirá" dijo John que había sacado una manta de bebé que Maria había comprado para Sam y que aun conservaba , lo puso suavemente encima de Sam y dijo , "-bueno Dean vamos a salir de este lugar de mierda" dijo y se subió en el lado conductor del impala y acelero dejando atrás solamente un resplandor naranja por las llamas que consumían el infierno donde vivía su hijo.

Mirando por el espejo retrovisor tomo una buena vista de Sam y pensó que ahora que lo habían encontrado y estaba a salvo con él y con Dean , cuales serian las secuelas que debían enfrentar y lo que mas lo preocupaba era que si Sam lo reconocería al igual que hizo con Dean.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR:espero que les haya gustado , comenten lo que les pareció este capitulo y si quieren que continué , gracias por leer y besos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aislado Del Mundo : Capitulo 3**

* * *

HOLA! ESTOY AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO ASÍ QUE DISFRÚTENLO :) :) :)

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Había pasado dos horas conduciendo , y finalmente John paro en el estacionamiento del motel y ayudo a Dean a cargar a Sam a la habitación, una vez allí los dos Winchester acostaron a Sam en la cama y por unos minutos lo observaron , su cuerpo estaba con marcas largas que al parecer eran de un cinturón , tenia cicatrices viejas y recientes que estaban empezando a sangrar , su cara estaba magullada y muy sucia junto con su cuerpo y su pelo, tenia muchos golpes y cortes en la zona de la ingle , seria buena suerte si no tuviera una infección

"- Dean tráeme el kit de primeros auxilios que tengo en la bolsa de lona" dijo John mientras se acercaba a la cama y pasaba una mano por el cabello sucio de Sam "-_oh Sammy que ha pasado" _murmuro John mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro

Dean volvió con lo pedido y empezaron a limpiar a Sam y a cubrir con vendas todo el cuerpo , Dean no dijo nada acerca de las lagrimas de su padre solo procedió a curar a Sammy , para cuando terminaron el cuerpo de Sam parecía una momia , Dean lo había vestido con unos pijamas que eran muy grandes debido a su notable desnutrición ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Sam despertara y enfrentarse a su reacción que obviamente no seria muy buena, solo esperaba que no seria tan mala.

"-Papá no crees que tendríamos que llevar a Sam a un hospital" John era consciente de que su hijo necesitaba un examen completo de su condición y en especial si tenia alguna enfermedad por la .. la ... no se atrevía ni si quiera pensar en la palabra _violación_ después de las imágenes del vídeo que vio de esos hijos de puta lastimando a su bebé , sacudiéndose esos pensamientos dijo "- No por ahora no , solo nos vamos a ir de este maldito lugar , y luego vamos a llamar a un amigo cazador que también es doctor para que le de un vistazo y..."

John no termino de hablar cuando un grito agudo acompañado de sollozos fuertes vinieron de la habitación donde estaba Sam, enseguida dean se levanto corriendo , su lado lado protector en alerta , llego a la habitación y se paro de golpe haciendo que John le pise los talones , la escena que vio le desgarro el corazón

Sam se había caído de la cama con movimientos torpes tratando de tapar sus ojos de la luz , mientras gemía y se acurrucaba entre la cama y la mesita de noche, con cautela Dean se acerco a Sam tratando de no asustarlo mas de lo que ya estaba , John fue y apago la luz para que los ojos de Sam se adapten a ella

"-Sam , Sammy ven soy yo , soy Dean" trato de tocarlo pero causo que se estremezca lejos de él, y se balanceara atrás y adelante , "-Sam por favor , soy tu hermano mayor De"

Dean se estaba rompiendo por dentro por la falta de reconocimiento , pero al oir el nombre Sam dejo de mecerse y miro a Dean , y allí lo reconoció de nuevo , _es De , es De que me saco de papi malo para hacer todo bien _y de un momento a otro Sam salto literalmente a los brazos de Dean , sollozando fuertemente "-Dee, Dee!"

John por otra parte estaba estupefacto ante la reacción de Sam , se alegro de que su bebé todavía se acordaba de su hermano , podría ser que lo recuerde también no?

John dio un paso rápido hacia sus hijos y acaricio el pelo de Sam , pero la reacción no fue la que esperaba, Sam casi salto en el regazo de Dean y lo miro con ojos aterrorizados hacia él y suplicaba "P..por ffavor, no m..mas , Sammy ser bueno , Sammy bueno , n..no mas d..daño " y así que enterró la cara el el pecho Dean y lloro por su hermano "-Dee, Dee! a..ayuda"

Dean abrazo mas fuerte a Sam y miro a John que en este momento tenia una mirada de tristeza y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas , y si Sam no se sentía seguro con John , Dean lo protegería de todo aunque este sea su padre , "-Papá creo que deberías irte hasta que Sammy se calme" dijo con su voz protectora pero con un toque de compasión por su padre mientras que sostenía a su hermanito con un abrazo mortal

Sin cuestionar nada John asintió , se seco las lagrimas y por ultimo trato de acariciar la cabeza de Sam pero Dean se echo para atrás para que nadie se acerque a _su_ Sammy , volvió a asentir saliendo de la habitación

John lo entendía perfectamente Dean y Sammy tenían un vinculo especial , Dean sera siempre el que proteja a Sam de todo ante todo , esto le daba un poco de celos pero lo comprendía si ,así es,_ "-Creo que necesito un trago" _murmuro para si mismo mientras se subía al Impala y se fue al primer bar que encontró.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del motel Dean escucho el ruido del Impala en marcha "-Espero que no pase como la otra vez" se dijo a si mismo , recordando la situación de su padre hace unos años

_Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Dean dormía , o eso es lo que intentaba , por que la ausencia de su padre le preocupaba , había salido a las cinco de la tarde y todavía no había vuelto , el ya sabia donde estaba probablemente , "-En un bar " murmuro mientras escuchaba el ruido del motor del Impala seguido por un sonido que estaba seguro que era los contenedores de basura que su padre debió haber chocado , había dejado la puerta de la habitación sin llave para que su padre pueda tener mas 'acceso' a ella por si venia borracho , que ahora se convertía en un hecho . _

_John trato unas cuantas veces de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta , hasta que logro y entro a la habitación . Dean se preparo para lo que venia , sabia que su padre había tomado hasta el borde y ahora tenia que escuchar el llanto , y la culpa por la perdida de Sammy , con un suspiro se acerco a su padre y le pregunto "-papa, por que no tomas una ducha" , " ..esta bienn..n Deaaaan " contesto John arrastrando las palabras , Dean llevo a su padre tambaleante y con un fuerte olor a whisky al baño donde le ayudo a quitarse la ropa y lo sostenía para que no se caiga , una vez salido de la ducha y un poco mas consciente John estaba sentado en la cama llorando y pidiendo disculpas a Maria por no cuidar a su bebé , "-Esta bien ,esta bien solo ve a dormir un rato" dijo dean cansado de estas situaciones "-Esta bien" repetía hasta que su padre se durmió..._

Dejando los malos recuerdos atrás , miro hacia abajo donde Sam se había quedado dormido sosteniendo contra su pecho el oso que había traído con él y chupándose el pulgar

"-Oh Sammy" dijo con una sonrisa triste , porque a pesar de que Sam tenia dieciséis años seguía siendo su hermano bebé , ademas con todo el trauma junto con otras cosas horribles que sufrió desde los dos años , seguramente se quedo en esa etapa infantil con miedo del mundo que lo rodeaba y de las personas que le harían daño

Entonces se acerco al oído de Sam y dijo "-Sammy te extrañe tanto , ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar , te cuidare de cualquier persona que quiera hacerte daño" _eso incluye a papá _pensó irónicamente

Dean paso media hora mas sentado en el piso sosteniendo a su hermano y diciendo palabras tan suaves que ni él se reconoció, hasta que decidió que su hermano tendría que estar en la cama para no dañar mas o infectar sus heridas , así que con cuidado lo levanto y se dirigió a la cama , no se sorprendió cuando Sam no pesaba tanto debido a la clara desnutrición que tenia y ahora que lo observo bien era mas pequeño para su edad, en cuanto lo dejo en la cama , Sam abrió los ojos de inmediato y agarro con sus pocas fuerzas la camisa de Dean llorando "-Dee Dee! no dejes Sammy" , se le partió el corazón con la mirada de cachorro que le dio Sam , aparte de su lenguaje limitado para hablar y la forma débil que agarro su camisa deseo poder romper a llorar , pero no ahora que tenia que ser fuerte para Sam y dejar de lado esos sentimientos estúpidos ,_ pareces una niña _se repetía en su cabeza , "-Esta bien Sammy yo no te voy a dejar " y acostándose al lado de Sam paso un brazo protector por encima y susurro "nunca" mientras que Sam volvió a meter su pulgar en la boca y sosteniendo su oso se peluche maltratado en la otra; minutos después los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A dos horas de allí , exactamente en la casa de Charlie que se encontraba en ruinas por el incendio estaba estacionado Hank uno de los tres hombres que disfrutaban el uso de el chico de Charlie , observaba como sacaban dos cuerpos obviamente muertos de las ruinas , se preguntaba si unos de ellos seria el chico, su pequeño pedazo de carne , en tan solo pensar en el pequeño retardado lo excitaba , llevo una mano hacia sus... "-No , no primero tengo que ver si esos idiotas fueron los que murieron o mi chico" salio de su camión y se acerco a uno de los vecinos que estaba allí , y le pregunto con su mascara de curiosidad y preocupación

"-Hola no sabe quienes eran los dos que murieron?"

"- Si la verdad fue Charlie Benson y un amigo suyo creo que se llamaba Tom o algo así, pobre hombre era tan bueno , aparte de ellos nadie mas" dijo el vecino tristemente

"-si la verdad es una pena habrá sido un buen vecino" dijo Hank manteniendo su fachada de tristeza

" -Y no vio algún movimiento antes de que se produzca el incendio?"

" -Si en realidad cuando vi que se empezó a incendiar la casa , vi que un auto , creo que era un Impala se fue lejos después de eso y no se si es el causo el incendio"

"-Bueno adiós tengo que irme" dijo Hank mientras se dirigía a su camión con una sonrisa

"-El retardado esta vivo y ya tengo la primer pista para encontrarlo y disfrutar un rato " , dijo mientras su erección volvió con fuerza y se subió al camión conduciendo en la ruta con un sola idea en mente "encontrar al chico".

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR : espero que les haya gustado y comenten porque sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. En cuanto todo lo referido al estado mental de Sam es todo búsqueda de Internet y viendo casos de traumas de secuestros por años, y en niños , bueno adiós y gracias por haber leído! :)


End file.
